Las sábanas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur quizás estaba pagando el karma de asustar a Jones mientras veían una película de terror, porque cuando está en la oscuridad siente que algo... algo realmente extraño jala de su frazada. Aunque claro, quizá sea sólo un americano violador. USxUK.


Otra vez en el celu, no puedo contestar bien de aquí, ni siquiera escribir pero lo hago porque si no las ganas de actualizar algo o avanzar con algún fic me gana irremediablemente. En fin, espero les agrade :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Arthur sintiendo miedo.

Bien, lo aceptaba, quizás el hecho de que ahora se estuviera muriendo y cagando del miedo eran en parte su culpa, el karma de atacar a un estadounidense cuando es más indefenso. Ese día hace un par de horas había venido Estados Unidos a ver una película de terror junto a él, aceptó, pero su vena maléfica no pudo evitar que en el momento más gaymente terrorífico opta por colocarse detrás del americano y darle un empujón para asustarlo.

Un empujón que hizo que literalmente Jones se colgara como un gato al techo, de la gran y resistente lampara de la habitación, el inglés se rió del estadounidense hasta quedarse sin aire, el americano le arrojó todo tipo de cosas, le aseguró que se vengaría y que algún día de estos un feo moustruo lo atacaría -y quizás lo violaría-.

Estaba acostado naturalmente esa noche, nunca las películas de terror le quitan el sueño, por eso estaba llegando casi a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando en eso en un descuido la frazada se cae de la cama, gruñe un poco, lo odia, odia tener que acomodar la sábana de vuelta a su lugar, la tira, listo, ya se puede recostar de nuevo.

Se hunde entre las sábana, vuelve a sentir otro jalón, pero esta vez no es un descuido, alguien está jalando la manta desde el lugar contrario, en un principio cree que es una hada, pero recuerda que no estarían en casa ese oscuro día.

Y bueno, empieza a sentir miedo, trata de jalarla de nuevo, pero se vuelve a correr hacia abajo la puta y desgraciada sábana, quiso correr y gritar afeminadamente cuando sintió que su magnum no estaba debajo de su almohada, tembló y dio pequeños gritos, no quería abrir los ojos, pero lo hace, hay una sombra negra mirando con una sonrisa sensual y deliciosa, casi terrorífica cubierta en sangre, era una silueta casi sobrehumana en la ventana, de cabellera negra y ojos azules fantasmales.

–Te comeré...–susurra suavemente con la voz rota en aullidos grotescos.

No, no quiere ser comido, cierra los ojos de nuevo, al menos quiere ser penetrado una vez más por un sexy estadounidense llamado "Alfred", era muy sexy y británico para morir ahora, y por algo por lo cual siempre se burló de Jones.

–Soy el más malvado y feo monster violador de ingleses, buuuuu~ !tiembla de terror Artie, tiemblaaa grrrrr~!–

El americano, él era el moustruo feo y maligno de quien estaba temiendo hace unos momentos atrás. Lo iba a golpear por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, se había sentido más niña que nunca, pero el americano le agarra las manos antes de que lo consiga, porque iba a cumplir su palabra... sería un malvado moustruo.

Uno violador de ingleses. Sí, fue una noche muy agitada, supo que el americano iba en serio cuando le metió un dedo húmedo a su estrecho ano inglés sacando uno que otro gemido caliente de su garganta. Y así fue durante gran parte de la noche.

–Muy buena tu peluca negra a todo esto Alfred... y esos cuernos ¡que detalle!– lo valoró Inglaterra un poco oculto en su pecho, su trasero le dolía horrores y aún podía sentir como de su entrada corría el espeso líquido seminal.

–¿Peluca negra...cuernos? ¿de qué hablas Iggy?–el menor rió, creyendo que Inglaterra lo trata de asustar de nuevo por haber metido hasta tan dentro su dura polla sin usar mucha dilatación aquel día.

El inglés sólo se acurrucó un poco pensativo, quizás fue su imaginación, pero podría asegurar haber visto una demoniaca sonrisa de un ser igual a Alfred pero de pelo negro, de seguro era cansancio acumulado. Pasaron las horas, y luego vuelve a sentir una risa maniática, gruñe con sueño, vuelve a tirar de la sábana que alguien se empeña en quitarle.

–Buen chiste, Alfred, buen chiste...–susurró durmiendo tranquilamente.

Pero Jones estaba completamente dormido a su lado, no era Jones quien jalaba la sábana en ese instante, en aquella noche sin luna, no lo era. Porque en esa habitación nunca hubieron dos, sino que... siempre hubieron tres.

**N.A: **Alfred es un moustruo estadounidense violador de ingleses que ataca por venganza en las noches, Arthur se lo merecía por asustarlo tanto al pobre :3, y hay un invitado especial en su habitación, que mieedo~ que viva el USxUK, y vaya moustruo más sexy que le tocó.


End file.
